The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device for rotation of a camshaft of an internal combustion engine.
More particularly, it relates to such hydraulic control device which has a couple member longitudinally displaceable under the action of pressure and having a toothing engaging with a toothing of a cam shaft and supported by a sprocket wheel driven by an internal combustion engine with a central hole having a toothing engaging a toothing at another location of the couple member, with a piston acted upon by pressure medium delivered by a pump via an electromagnetic valve. In such a known control device in particular the pump and the electromagnetic valve are arranged externally, which is relatively complicated, particularly in view of the necessary pressure-medium connections, but also brings about considerable construction costs (DE-OS 32 47 916).